


Nocturnal Habits

by Predaking



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaking/pseuds/Predaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe bunking with Airachnid wasn't the best idea, but surely it would beat suffering anywhere else....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Whew first fic I've written and uploaded in a long time :'^) Based on a convo I had with my friend.

There were ways things worked on the Nemesis, and the ways things worked in their relationship. More than often, these things overlapped. Sometimes these things were unique to just them.

For example, it was unspoken rule that if Soundwave could help it, Shockwave would always get to sleep in his room. Soundwave usually found places to sleep in odd nooks and crannies anyway. At this point, the storage closet closest to the bridge was pretty much his.

The reasoning behind this being Shockwave was not happy with his current assigned sleeping quarters. Due to Breakdown’s  _ unfortunate _ absence, he was forced to bed in the same room as Knock Out, attached to the medbay. And no matter how much he had requested to be moved, it was denied. The reasoning being if there was ever a medical emergency he would need to be there for it.

Fair enough reason, but it didn’t mean Shockwave had to be happy with it.

As much as Knock Out tried so hard to make sure he never did a single ungraceful thing in his waking hours, he gave that all up when he went into recharge. More often than not Shockwave had been woken up by the crash signifying Knock Out had fallen off the berth,  _ again _ . That was, even if he could fall asleep with all the unnecessarily loud sleeptalking. It wasn’t even anything he could be remotely interested to eavesdrop on, it was all gibberish.

So, the deal with Soundwave’s room had been made. And, unfortunately, even  _ that _ had its issues. For one, Soundwave’s room was not in it’s own part of the ship. He shared the area with the other commanding officers. And that included Starscream.

She wasn’t as bad as Knock Out, and plus she had her own room separate from Soundwave’s. But the sounds of her pacing did start to grate eventually, among the seeker’s other nervous habits.

The other thing about this was that Megatron, after all this time, still hadn’t caught onto the fact that if he wanted to find Soundwave, the last place he would be is his room. Multiple times had he been woken up by banging on door, and shouts demanding what he thought he was doing. Almost every time, he would be greeted by Shockwave saying he wasn’t there, and Megatron would sulk off with no apology at all.

It had gotten to the point Shockwave had begun actively complaining about this in the very few moments he, Soundwave, and Airachnid were alone. Which were very few. However they did manage to find excuses the times the opportunity arose.

For example, Soundwave was allowed to eat in his room due to the fact he had to remove his visor. He pulled some strings with this rule and made it so Shockwave and Airachnid could join him, if they so wished.

It was in the privacy of these moments the three were allowed to talk about how much they despised the Nemesis crew, complain about Megatron, and all the other things they would be publicly executed for if they dare spoke of it in public.

And it was in the privacy of these moments Shockwave was allowed to be public with the causes of his insomnia. This conversation in particular, had been brought up many times in the past month; which in fact was where the arrangements with Soundwave’s room had been made.

“You could sleep down in the storage with me.” Was what Airachnid had eventually offered. “It’s quiet and nobody goes down there but me, it’s my territory.”

Shockwave tapped his claws rhythmically on the side of his cube of energon, “Tempting...if Megatron didn’t find a reason to complain about it.”

Airachnid shrugged, motioning to Soundwave sitting cross-legged on the berth “He hasn’t found a reason to complain about Soundwave, he goes down there often en- Soundwave how many times have I told you don’t horf it you’re going to choke.”

Soundwave looked up from his energon cube, which at this point was mangled beyond recognition. He narrowed his eyes and made a deep rumbling sound, pulling the large chunk that had been in his mouth out, now covered top to bottom in evenly spaced rows of bitemarks, and begun to eat it slower.

Shockwave had long suspected Soundwave had many rows of teeth that went so far back there were teeth lining the inside of his intake, it would explain how he was able to eat like a starving sparkeater and not choke once. And even though he had never been able to get a close look at it, things like this were enough to prove his theory. Though it was a mystery why he would have that many teeth in the first place.

An issue for another time, perhaps. For now, the matter at hand.

“It’s something we can try…” He finally said, looking away from the mess Soundwave was making and back to Airachnid.

She seemed pleased with his answer, flashing a small smile. A genuine smile, very rare for her.

After that the rest of their time alone went on without anything of significance being brought up. Soundwave eventually finished his energon, not without Airachnid occasionally snapping at him to chew his damn food, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

 

There was no proper day/night cycle on the Nemesis, more often than not they were in space. And the few times they weren’t they were constantly moving across the planet. There were generally agreed upon sleep/wake hours, but not everyone adhered to them. 

A thing Shockwave seemed to have forgotten, was that Airachnid was one of these people. Whatever standard sleep cycle they had set up, she followed the opposite. She was a nocturnal creature, it was in her base code.

The trip down to the storage wasn’t eventful, none of the vehicons dared bother Shockwave and there was no one of importance for him to run into. As he started getting deeper into the ship, it started to get darker….and darker….and darker still….

Admittedly, he’d never been this deep into the ship before. For the most part he stayed to the upper floors with the medbay. Finally after what seemed like hours, he reached the door which would lead him into the storage levels.

He jumped a little in surprise when the door opened unexpectedly, Airachnid apparently knew he had been there. She was standing in her spider alt, not a surprise considering she liked to feel taller.

“Wondering when you were going to show up.” She said, gesturing for him to come in before skittering away.

As soon as Shockwave put the door behind, it shut on its own and he was thrown into pitch black. Another thing he forgot, Airachnid had nightvision. If his vision was bad in the dim hallways, it was nonexistent here.

He wouldn’t even have known if he was still in the ship if it wasn’t for the bright light of purple optics in front of him. “Something wrong?”

“I can’t see anything.” He replied, very bluntly.

A small sigh and then something was grabbing his hand and dragging him along, logic would tell him it was Airachnid’s hand.

“Soundwave’s here too, try not to wake him up.” She would say, though that was a well known rule of Soundwave.

Another only thing Shockwave could see in his limited vision was the very faint glow of a memorized biolight pattern, obviously Soundwave. From the position of the glow, he was unceremoniously splayed out on the berth.

“There’s a berth right here.” She said, tapping against it so he could hear.

He felt around before very carefully lowering himself onto it, surprisingly he didn’t slip up and fall. A small victory, but it was something to be glad about. Airachnid let go of his hand as soon as he was sitting on it. 

“Sleep well, sweetspark.” she chimed, and the fading rhythmic tinking sound signified she had left.

Shockwave fell into recharge quickly, with no disturbances to prevent him from doing so. For once in a long time, nothing could possibly get in his way. The dark didn’t exactly unnerve him, there were only two other people in there and he trusted both of them. So there wasn’t exactly anything to worry about.

But there was...one thing.

Two hours into his recharge, a very familiar tinking started up. Quiet tinking among other loud noises, unfortunately he couldn’t tell exactly what it was. Something being thrown around maybe?

“Airachnid.” A single word, and purple optics were focused on him from the other side of the room.

“Organizing.” She replied, before turning away again to return to her work.

Shockwave quietly grumbled, attempting to fall back asleep. Another hour later, the noises that were unique to Airachnid started up again along with...sparking? He looked toward the general direction of the noise, Airachnid’s face was lit up very briefly by electricity, not much to go off of but he was pretty sure there was energon on her face.

Again, “Airachnid.” Not threatening, only her name, one word. She looked over at him, muttered a quick apology, and abandoned her work on..whatever it was she was working on.

Another very brief recharge later, Shockwave woke back up, again, by various noises which at this point he knew was Airachnid. He rolled over to find the direction of where the noises were coming from and was startled by purple optics...right in front of him and upside down.

He jumpstarted, hitting his helm against something above him. Whatever it was, it bent his raised antenna out of place and left it sore. Now, Shockwave was a levelheaded bot, he could easily get through this situation without problem, right?

“Airachnid…” Just tell her to stop making less noise, nothing hard nothing new, “Airachnid will you  _ GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP _ ?”

* * *

The events after this were a blur, however what Shockwave could remember is his shouting had scared Soundwave awake. Soundwave went into full-on attack mode and pounced at the nearest living organism, which unfortunately happened to be Shockwave. Airachnid had been hanging from the roof, so she managed to pull herself out of harm’s way.

There was no lasting damage, Soundwave hadn’t taken off his visor to bite into anything or used his tentacles in any way, so at the most it was just scratched plating.

It took about ten minutes before Soundwave had calmed down and realized what he had done. There was a fair amount of squabbling between Airachnid and Shockwave before he tripped and stumbled his way out of the storage level, which banged him up more than Soundwave had. Airachnid had to open the door for him before he hurt himself more and he stormed out to the medbay to tend to his injuries.

Soundwave slinked out after him, probably to go hide in one of his normal places and feel remorse for attacking his boyfriend.

When Shockwave returned to the medbay, he did find Knock Out sharing high-grade with Starscream, who spilled her glass upon Shockwave barging in. Knock Out seemed indifferent to the matter, simply eyeing him over curiously.

“What happened to you?” he asked, raising an optic ridge.

Shockwave paused. “Relationship problems” was the only explanation he gave before disappearing into the shared quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might do more for this ship sometime in the future because this is literally the only fic on the site with it as far as I know. We'll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
